Bothersome Boor
by Gogospirit
Summary: Full Summary inside. ShikamaruxOC Minor NarutoxOC R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Usagi a girl who was taken in by Orochimaru at only age 6 had been stripped of all her memories and has to recover them. Can Naruto, Shikamaru persuade her to change her course of action? With Orochimaru's evil schemes and plans to interfere with the Chuunin exams. She sets off on a mission to Konoha to fulfill her duty, uncovering pieces of her past along the journey.

"Usagi dear could you do me a favor and fetch me a bucket of water?" her Grandmother asked.

"Sure!" Usagi skipped from the porch step of her house towards the old shed were she clasped a hold of one of the smaller pails and clumsily stumbled down a slight mound in the dirt and came to a freshly built well. Noticing a butterfly she neglected her duty and threw her bucket a side to chase after it, wanting to catch it of course. Her hand reached out for it but she took a sudden misstep to result in a face-first tumble. The butterfly flew off and Usagi caught through the breeze gentle whispers of ear-splitting cries. She barely could make it out but it seemed to have been echoing off from the direction which she came…

Being quick to straighten up she hastily scooped the pail full. She heard no voices so her hike back up and over the mound was slower than before. Approaching the clearing she noticed strangers, they didn't appear familiar by there clothes and oddly shaped weapons.

Usagi felt her grasp of the bucket slip; the metal pail tingled when it hit the ground. She immediately reared back, the men had spotted her.

One of them stepped out from the darkness of her house, holding a gigantic sword which bears smears of blood. Laughter erupted from one of them while the other two exchanged whispers.

Gulping Usagi stood ready to dash for the shelter of the trees being to afraid to do anything but very soon she felt someone's hand gripped tightly to her shoulder. _How'd… he get there so fast…_ The other two had reappeared at her sides facing spears. The grip loosened, darting glances at the two who held spears she saw they lowered them.

Usagi glimpsed at the bandit man who strode towards her to see he was the one who signaled them. _The boss huh_ she thought but became interrupted by a thump in the ribs with his sword's harmless side. He lifted Usagi from her feet and flung her over his shoulders.

She shut her eyes while pangs of pain shot up from her stomach slowly beginning to recall the scream. _Is Grandma and Grandpa okay??_ She thought now biting down on the person's wrist only making his grip around her waist even tighter. Yelling, she let streams of tears slip down her cheeks.

Three of them began to laugh again but the other set her down and headed inside. Frightened of his emotions she took a step back though he noticed and snatched her arm before continuing down the house hallway. The hallway processed no sound, nothing in the corners of the houses shifted. When they reached an open door he jabbed her forwards into the darkened room. She glanced nervously around to see it's just the kitchen but saw two people laid out in one corners of the room. Splatters of blood could be seen extended from them to end at where she stood. She gulped as she walked towards the in animated shapes. Her eyes stretched open when she halted.

"Grandma…!! Grandpa!!!" she screamed, flopping overtop the bodies bursting out into tears. She heard foot steps rear up from behind and cold breath now lingered over her shoulders. She barely managed to motion her head around as her eyes filled with liquid.

"You... get up." Usagi heard the man speak passionlessly. She rose to her feet now trying to rub the tears from her swelling eyes.

"Who... who did this." she murmurs only succeeding at making more tears flow from her eyes. The person raised his sword to let it point to her neck.

"Move on." he demanded.

Usagi obeyed his orders as she slowly rounded out into the hallway. Wary of the gigantic sword pointed to her back.

"Any funny business and you'll find this in your chest." she caught him say. She only swallowed when they both were suddenly overwhelmed with light. They were outside again and she noticed the three were still there.

"Shall we kill her?"

She shuffled back but felt an unpleasant stab through her back; she forgot the person who stood behind her held a sword. Her widened gaze lifted towards the sky. Little blood tingled down her throat when she collapsed to her knees.

"I-I want to go back to my Grandpa and my Grandma." she whimpered holding her hands to her face.

"Suit's us fine." one of the spear man sniggered. The boss man gave him a warning glance.

"Now why would we let you do that?" he spoke from behind.

Usagi bolted upright; her first attention was to run to the clustered forest of trees though stiffened to a stop when an erupting pain shot through her. Below her she noticed a sword was thrust through her chest. She sank down to her knees beginning to attempt at pulling it free. Her stomach gushed out crimson which drizzled off to her knees. Peering back at the bandits behind she saw there eyes were held wide.

"Whaa?"

Usagi lifted herself up with ease. She tilted her head at them while she stared at the man who spoke. _Huh_. She thought puzzled by the in coming looks. One of them threw knife-like things which struck her in the legs. She blinked and easily plucked them out, wondering why there attacks are failing to harm her terribly whilst one took a few paces back.

"She's a monster!!"

"Calm down." the man next to him spoke.

Ignoring there conversation she latched a hold of the sword to attempt at trying to pull it out again. Soon it loosened at her tugs and suddenly the sword broke loose blanketed with blood, revealing a huge gap through her chest. The blood now flooded out more continuously and flew off onto the ground.

Usagi bent over to receive the knives and leaped towards the bandits, throwing the knives at them in mid-jump but they easily dodged it. Dashing backwards, she still held a few knives so she hurtled off in the direction of one of the men. A trail of blood followed as it layered the ground. She succeeded at aiming one of the knives through one's chest. Her eyes dripped droplets of liquid, glancing out to her arm she noticed a knife had been snagged to it.

Usagi tore it loose. She next stabbed the other guy who crouched down examining the first bandit she hit. Blood oozed down the knife to touch her hand. Taking a step back to view her results she saw two lay sprawled dead on the ground but remembered two more.

Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, not seeing anything she started back towards the trees.

_Did they run_..._ away from me, are they scared_..._?_ She thought while she had moved a fern from her path. A chuckle sounded above her. Usagi flicked her eyes up to see an oddly dressed man with very pale skin...

_Like mine_. She thought placing one of her hands to her blood covered arm. He jumped off a branch to land in front of her.

"You have skill..." Usagi lowered her head while her eyes increased in size.

"S-Skill….?"

"Come with me." she heard him speak now noticing his hand was outstretched. Shivering a bit she reached for it. He leaped back onto a branch, continuing to leap as he grasped Usagi's hand.

"Will you work for me...?"

She found her eyes drifted somewhere else but nodded slowly to herself "I will!"

"Good..." he said quietly.

"My name is Usagi..." she replied in a meek tone. The corners of his lip rotated up.

"Orochimaru. I will take care of you." he answered. Usagi beamed gratefully towards him, thankful she's not going to be alone.

"I can teach you." she heard him say...

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Usagi blinked open her eyes, remembering she was out training. An order from Orochimaru-sama...

She clamored to her feet beginning to stare at a nearby bush, thinking she heard something though soon ignored it as she shifted into a throwing stance. She threw some kunai knives at a tree, starting to continue her training.

_Sheesh_... _Orochimaru-sama told me along time ago he would teach me and he hasn't even taught me a single thing!_ She thought becoming desperate. Usagi heard a laugh; quickly she spun around to glower at the bushes.

"OKAY COME OUT!" there was no answer.

She sighed and hanged her head. _Am I just imagining things_..._??_ She thought but threw a kunai at the bushes just in case. Not hearing a slight sound she turned around and began strolling towards the tree she had threw her kunais at, wanting to retrieve them. She ripped them from it and walked away once again to just throw them back at the tree again.

She let out a sigh before thinking. _I'm not learning anything but throwing_..._ and I'm already good at that!_ She then sped back over to the tree to grab the kunais. Quickly she stuffed them into her side pouch.

_I'm fed up with this so-called training! I am going to do it else where!!_ _Far away from here_... She hastened up her pace towards the mountain's direction.

* * *

"Urrah! Where am I?!? Am I lost?!" she moaned as she studied the area thoroughly though soon relaxed. _Am I being followed_..._?_ She paused while she stared at a tree.

"Who's there!?" she readied her hand near her pouch. Suddenly a man poked his head out.

"Usagi-sama?"

Usagi's jaw dropped.

"KABUTO!?? You're the one who was following me?!?!" she yelled in astonishment. He scratched his head.

"Orochimaru-sama's orders."

She folded her arms "He doesn't trust me...?" Kabuto glanced over at the mountains.

"You were planning to leave weren't you?"

She gulped then too rotated her head towards the mountains "Uh-Umm... no... I wanted somewhere else to train!"

Kabuto wandered out from behind the tree and seized her arm "Orochimaru-sama told you to train here, not somewhere else." he lectured as he headed back the direction Usagi came.

Usagi lurched back "So what!?! I am tired of just throwing darn kunais!!" she bit her finger.

"If you don't let me go..."

Kabuto took a hold of her other arm "There's no good of summoning that here."

She tore her arms away "Fine." she scowled at him after almost knocking him over when she forged by him. Kabuto leaped to a near by branch.

"I'll be watching you, so don't try anything!"

Usagi mumbled the words "Darn." and "Kabuto." before continuing her pace. When she soon arrived at her spot were she was training. She sighed as she took out a kunai and strode over to a tree. Beginning to carve her name and then adding Kabuto's name with a huge X across it her lips quirked at one corner before she let out a snigger.

Usagi paused to look at her kunai as she held her hand in place, seeing tree sap dripping from it. _I'm ruining the tree_...

She stuck her kunai away beginning to stare at the words while watching sap ooze from the carvings. _All I do each day is wreck trees_...

She then glanced at another tree which stood a few steps from her and another that was dead and had fallen down…

She once again heaved out a heavy sigh; _I need a new training spot!_

Kabuto suddenly called out her name. Irritably she waltzed around.

"EHHH?? WHAT!??!"

Kabuto leapt off a tree and right in front of her "Orochimaru-sama wants you."

She sprang back "What does he want?" Kabuto soon explained everything to her.

Usagi dipped her head before dashing off. _Chuunin exams? I'm not even sorted in a team_...

She slunk forwards and into a building. Peering around curiously for the where bouts of Orochimaru-sama. She overheard talking in the next room so she quickly lumbered down the deserted hallway towards the source of the noise. Through the door was a pitch-black room she couldn't tell if she entered the right room or not.

"Orochimaru-sama??" she shouted out.

"Ahh... Usagi." He did a gesture with his arms in greeting.

"Your team mates are Kyoko and Shin..." She squinted through the darkness.

"Where are they Orochimaru-sama."

"Outside." Orochimaru simply stated. She nodded and rounded back out the door. Outside Usagi spotted two people.

"Are you Shin and Kyoko?" she asked, halting in front of them noticing there respond was a nod. She smirked.

"Konoha... interesting..." she chuckled evilly. Shin began to circle her.

"You look weak."

Usagi folded her arms while she half-closed her eyes "It doesn't matter on there appearance, Orochimaru-sama chose me for a reason." she spoke boastfully.

Shin lifted her by the shirt "Oh yeah?!" Kyoko suddenly burst into the conversation.

"Stop it you two! Usagi, Shin, we're a team, we're not enemies!!" Usagi gave him a gloating look when she felt Shin's grip on her loosen.

"Thanks Kyoko..."

Shin squinted at Usagi, seeming to have a few more words to say but probably thought better of it as he began to yell at Kyoko instead. Usagi however ignored it, she continued to walk towards the mountains, the direction of Konoha.

"You two... arguing won't solve anything besides Orochimaru-sama gave us an order."

Kyoko shoved past Shin to course along side Usagi.

"No problem, it's just Shin can be a jerk sometimes..." she murmured. Usagi viewed Shin with distaste as she appeared over her shoulder. _Something's odd here_...

Shin soon caught up to Kyoko and her. Usagi whirled around at Shin and halted when she faced him.

"What's your reason of being here." she stared directly up at his forehead instead of looking him in the eyes. Shin didn't reply in words only having shot her a glare while he bit his lip irritably.

Kyoko took a hold of one of her arms and Shin's "Come on, quit it!!" Usagi pulled her arm away.

"Fine, I just wanted to know..." she said, leering out at him.

* * *

"I heard in on a conversation with Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto... about raiding Konoha." Kyoko soon began explaining more about what she heard.

Usagi closed her eyes after she finished "You were spying...? Why?" Kyoko looked down her nose as she fiddled with her fingers "I know I shouldn't have but..."

Shin mumbled something to himself, Usagi wasn't listening to him. "Konoha..." she opened her eyes.

"Let's move on, we are getting close."

Suddenly Shin threw her and Kyoko something. Usagi glimpsed quickly at it "Konoha forehead protector... oooh... I see." she removed her sound forehead protector to replace it with the Konoha one.

"Orochimaru-sama gave you that Shin?"

Shin inclined his head "Y-Yeah..."

Usagi, Kyoko and Shin stopped at a tree. Usagi immediately took of her backpack, "Let's rest here for the night." she flopped to the ground opposite from it. Kyoko nodded in agreement while settling her self down beside her. Shin mumbled again as he leaned his body against the tree.

"Do we have too?!"

Kyoko laughed at him "You're just uncomfortable because we're girls." Usagi smirked before opening her bag. "Here, Kyoko." she then threw Kyoko a cup-like thing "You like ramen?" she said and stood up now beginning to stroll away.

"I'm going to go look around."

Kyoko stared down at the cup after Usagi left. Doubtful it was any good though curiously she popped off the lid to see some awaiting chopsticks with warm delicious ramen inside!

Usagi sat above on a branch, staring off into the distance to see Konoha's borders up ahead. _We're definitely almost there_. She thought half awake from the long walk. She gave into a yawn as she stretched out her legs while her head drifted back. She by accident fell asleep.

KYOKO AND SHIN'S P.O.V

Kyoko glanced around with a stuffed mouth. "Usagi's not back yet?" Shin slumped down beside her. "Who cares."

Kyoko lifted the cup of Ramen to her mouth and slurped the rest down. "Do you not like Usagi?" Shin didn't reply only placing his chin to his knees. She set down the now empty cup.

"Should we go look for Usagi?" Shin shook his head at her comment. "No." he said in a harsh tone. Kyoko sighed at him and heaved herself to her feet "I'll look." Shin stretched out his hand and motioned to the ground "Sit." he stated. She lowered herself down "Huh?"

"There's something strange about Usagi..." he spoke first whipping his head around. "She's suspicious."

Kyoko swallowed, trying to hold in laughter "Suspicious...? She probably thinks _your _suspicious!" she giggled slightly after finishing.


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi blinked open her eyes, hearing birds' chirping away she crouched over. Slowly letting her eyes adjust before gazing around. _Oh nuts! I fell asleep!!_ She quickly hauled herself up and raced back to where her team mates were but notice every where around her was deserted...

_D-Did they leave me behind!??!_ She spotted an empty cup over by the tree, recognizing it from when she gave it to Kyoko last night. She walked over to it and grasped it from the ground, sighing unpleased as she stuck it back in her bag.

_I'll find them! And give them a piece of my mind!!!!_ She bit her lip bitterly while clenching one hand into a fist. She left the deserted camp site and tracked after them, they had left a mud-made trail so her job was easier. Usagi continued to follow it until she arrived at the gigantic Konoha gates were she saw two guards standing in front of it talking to well... two people she recognized right away, both looking utterly bewildered.

She ran over to the commotion with folded arms "There you are!" they both turned around with wide eyes. Usagi pushed them a side.

"We live here." she said eyeing the guards.

They nodded and swung open the gates "I can see that." one of the guards said while he had examined there foreheads. Usagi dragged her dumbstruck team mates into Konoha.

"Leave me behind will you huh? Why?" she whispered through gritted teeth to them after she shot them a your so dead look. Kyoko looked over Usagi's shoulder at Shin.

"Well..."

He kicked some dirt, beginning to swiftly glance around "Doesn't matter, you're here aren't you?"

"Usagi." he was giving her a different look than usual. She bit back a protest and instead just stormed away. "He thinks he's so tough does he!" she murmured quietly so only she could hear. Kyoko waved over to her "Uh, uh! See you later then! Let's meet back ummm... over there." she pointed to a ramen bar. Usagi waved back in agreement. _She's so clueless_...

She sighed half-closing her eyes. "OOF!" she accidently had ambled into someone. She took a kunai and scratched him lightly on his cheek "Watch where you're going." she flicked her kunai in his face teasingly and put it away. He blinked as he slunk a side for her to move on past; Usagi smirked up at his forehead. "Genin?" she let out a gasp because she spoke that out loud.

He yawned broadly "Yeah." she gave him a disgusted look before she marched by. _He looks so lazy! How on earth did he pass academy!?_ She suddenly heard him say "Hey."

Usagi turned around questionably but notice he said it to a boy holding a bag of chips. She grumbled something about wasting her time before continuing to walk. _Funny_..._ I kind of wished it had been me he said 'hey' too_. She quickly shook her head.

"AAARUGH no, no!"

She froze in mid-walk, shocked because she said that out loud too. Now noticing everyone's attention was on her. Some stared while most whispered to one another. Hastily she stumbled away, to continue until after she was positive she was out of sight of the people that heard. Usagi leaned up against a near by building.

"Ugh..." she placed a hand on the building, sighing but quickly lifted her hand off to see green paint was now covering her palm. _Oh great! Just great_. She peered at her side and her shoulder to see fresh green paint plastered to her clothes.

_Oh no!_ She heard voices advancing out of the building, boy did they sound mad...

"YOU!!!"

She gulped as she ran down the nearest alley and snuck into an empty garbage can... well it looked empty...

She heard them run past, some were shouting. Very soon it turned to silence so she lifted the can's lid to appear out. _Looks like there gone_... She suddenly by accident leaned to much weight on one of the sides so it tumbled over, making her roll out coated with the garbage, stains of paint smeared to her clothes and oh who knows what else.

She stood up and began dusting herself off while taking out garbage from her tangled hair "Humph." she peeked out from the alley way to see if anyone is near since she didn't want to get spotted by her team mates or the village people looking like this. She saw no one so she stepped out into the open and dashed to another building to hide behind it, letting some villagers pass by. _Not good_... She thought peering slowly out of her hiding place.

"ERK." she lunged backwards. _Someone saw me_..._!_ She blinked to notice the same lazy looking boy.

"You..." she murmured firing him a glare.

He slowly glided over his hands placed inside his pockets, he halted in front. Folding his arms as his squinting eyes glanced down and up.

"How did you to get to look like that?" he asked lazily continuing to eye her appearance.

Usagi hobbled uncomfortably backward, trying to wipe a sticky banana peel quickly off her pants. "Why should I tell you?"

He sighed glumly. "Follow me." he implied as he slumped off. She tagged after him, curious of what he meant.

After a long slow walk she became impatient but before she could complain he stopped, he seemed to have led her to a house?

He entered, still beckoning her to follow. Usagi bustled after him when indoors she gawked at the house ceiling.

"Eh."

He seized her hand as he marched up stairs, opened a door and pushed her in "This is my house, that's the bathroom, you can clean up in there." he slammed the door.

Her mouth hung open. _Eh? EHHH!?_ She turned around after she heard footsteps disappear down stairs to see a shower. She heaved a long drawn-out sigh. _What choice do I have?_ She slid her filthy clothes off to the side and tipped herself in.

"Ahhh…" she glimpsed down at the steaming water below her, to notice muck dissolved in it.

After a couple of minutes of washing she stepped out dripping wet, she grabbed a towel off a rack in the bathroom and dried herself. _Well... now I'm all clean._ She hustled over to pick up the clothes before there aroma stunk any worse. Quickly she twisted her head around. _M-My bag! It's gone… it had my clothes and everything in it!!_ Suddenly she heard a rap on the bathroom door.

"Huh?"

"You dropped your bag, I'll set it here outside the door." she heard the same foot steps disappear down the stairs.

Usagi peeked through the door when she was sure the close was clear, instantly she noticed her bag. Quickly she snatched it and brought in inside now beginning to dig through it. _Yes!_ She had ruffled messily out of her bag a pair of black trousers and shirt. She stuck both on. _Much better! I am so glad that person found me_.

She swung the bathroom door open, next bounced happily down the stairs to see a man who looked pretty ragged as well having the same lazy look. Soon Usagi spotted the boy who leaned on the wall in the corner of the room. She bowed her head.

"Sorry about bothering you..."

The man smiled at her, first giving the boy a funny look. "No problem at all, Shikamaru told me everything." she blinked towards the boy.

"Shikamaru?"

The man shook his head. "Shikamaru! You never even told her your name?"

Shikamaru breathed heavily while he leaned more against the wall. "I was going too!"

Usagi returned the man's smile but there was a strain in hers. "Umm," she coughed out a nervous laugh.

"My name is Usagi, tell your son thanks." she dashed towards the door to then bolt out. "Whew..." she stretched her arms high in the air. "Wait a second..."

_MY BAG!!!! MY DIRTY CLOTHES!_ Her eyes reverted towards the door. Embarrassedly she slunk back to knock. _No…noo_… _don't be Shikamaru who answers_…

Shikamaru swung open the door "Hmmm?" his eyes crossed over her without recognition.

"I forgot my bag and my dirty clothes."

Shikamaru eyes got big. "Oh. You." a bored look was on his face as he went back inside.

He came back grasping her bag. "Here, and your clothes my mother can wash them."

Usagi quickly snatched her bag while instantly taking a brisk shake of her head "No, no. To much trouble."

Shikamaru yawned and scratched his head. "Usagi, if you tell me where your going, once there washed I can bring them to you."

_He_… _oh brother_… _actually remembers my name_…_!?_ _GREAT!_ She gulped though quickly nodded, thinking better of it.

"Fine... I'll just set a meeting place, how about at that ramen place called Ichiraku?"

Shikamaru closed the door half way. "Sure, see you." then the door closed completely ending with a slight click.

"Hmmmm..." she walked away from the door and saw a boy glaring at her. She ignored it, continuing to walk but after a few lengths away the boy began to follow. She quickened her pace, noticing after a while the boy could no longer be seen. _Who was that_..._?_ She questioned herself, twisting her head sideways and back. _Probably no big deal!_

She ran over to a tree to flop beside it. She slowly examined her surroundings, noticing a swing at her rear and a ninja academy a little farther off...

She watched some girls and boys play in the distance until she curled up her head placed gently to her knees. _I wish I had been in academy_...

A tear rolled down her face. _Eh?_ She touched her hand to her face and removed it. _Water?_ She glanced up towards the sky.

"What is it Grandma?"

"Rain."

"Water which falls from the sky."

"There's a different kind of rain that falls from us too."

"What, what?"

"Tears."

Usagi's eyelids fluttered open; she hadn't noticed that a little girl stood near her. Quickly Usagi shook her head to be sure she was awake. The girl desperately tried to wipe foaming tears from her eyes.

"C-Ca…" she whimpered.

"Ca?" Usagi asked before rotating her head, hearing some boys yelling "CRY BABY!!" she eased herself up and glared.

"You know… That story about the kid that yells the loudest is sure to be squashed." she said having a hard time preventing herself from baring her teeth. "Well." she threw her head back.

"You're one of them… Wait, there's more than just one isn't there?"

All the boys who called out 'CRYBABY' shifted awkwardly to one side. "Tsk! And I was having such a nice sleep…!" she looked over her fingernails at them after examining them.

"AAAAH" they scurried away. She could hear there faint screams echoing off into the academy. Be for long the sounds of trotting feet.

"Humph." she spat, folding her arms "Serves them right." she twirled around when she felt a tug on her shirt "Eh? Your still hear?" she squatted down to stare into the girl's teary eyes. She swallowed nervously.

"Th-Thank you…" she answered quietly as she fidgeted with her fingers. Smirking Usagi showed no softness of her voice

"No problem." she got onto her feet. "Go on back. This time tell the academy teachers." She roughly shook her head, tightly grasping Usagi's shirt.

"B-but..."

Usagi sighed while taking a firm grip of her hand and dragged her towards the academy building. "Come on..." she nudged her gently towards the other children "Go play." the other children eyed Usagi, anxious of her appearance as all of them immediately stopped what there doing.

_What's wrong with them!?_ She glared "Treat her nicely! She's like all of you, you know." One of the girl's who sat in a sand box was the first to speak

"You can play with me."

The teary eyed girl looked back at Usagi, her eyes beaming gratefully towards her and after trotted over to the girl. "O-Okay."

She folded her arms seeing most of all the other children crowding around the girl saying there apologies. Usagi however was more thankful that they stopped staring at her and went back to what they were doing.

"Looks like my works done here..." she muttered, turning quietly away from the academy gates.

_He_... _that Shikamaru might be at Ichiraku now or else he's really slow to get anywhere_. She thought remembering how slow he walked to get too his own house.

Usagi headed towards Ichiraku, seeing a form of someone inside she guessed it's probably him. She entered through a hanging cloth and saw Shikamaru sitting between two boys. A boy who wore an orange jumpsuit and had very spiky blonde hair, the other she recognized because she saw him with Shikamaru earlier, instead of eating a bag of chips he now scoffed down a large bowl of ramen.

"Oy, Shikamaru." she grunted for there attention. Shikamaru heaved his self off his stool clutching a bag. When he approached her he immediately shoved it into her arms,

"That's Naruto and Choji." he leaned over to whisper.

She blinked at him "Naruto? Choji?" she blurt out. Naruto twisted around on his stool to face her.

"Huh." she glared at him. ..._He's dumber looking up close_.

Choji lifted his bowl of Ramen to sip the remaining broth down. "Shikamaru." he said and instantly turned around to face him.

"Is that the girl you were telling us about."

Shikamaru scratched his head "Uh huh."

Usagi's ear twitched. _He didn't dare!_ She thought, glowering ungratefully at Shikamaru. "Thanks for my _**clothes **_I'll be leaving now!" she stormed out of Ichiraku.

"He must have… he told them about the trash…that... that..." she muttered over to herself. Shikamaru caught up to her while Choji and Naruto raced behind at his heels.

"What are you mad about." Shikamaru said dully with a bored look on his face. She twirled around having had grasped a ready kunai which she flicked across his face "You..." she suddenly let the kunai drop.

"I-I didn't mean too!" she dashed away from the commotion. _They could tell the Hokage_… She thought stopping bent over, her breath coming in short rapid gasps. "I got carried away… after all Shikamaru wasted his time to help me."

_I'm such a fool_….

Naruto came striding towards her, Choji and Shikamaru behind him "Usagi-Chan."

_Usagi-Chan? I barely know him!_ She saw through the corner of her eye, everyone's eyes focused on her. "What?" she testily said.

"It's okay; you didn't do anything wrong." Naruto comments as Shikamaru grunted. "It was no big deal."

Usagi landed onto her knees. "You mean..." her face became pale.

Choji held another armful of chips. "Are you mad at Shikamaru for something." he took out a chip and stuffed it in his mouth.

Usagi swiftly shook her head. "Not really, nothing I would care to explain." she glanced at Shikamaru who was eyeing her. He immediately acted like he lost interest when he saw Usagi looking back at him.

"How troublesome."

* * *

"Usagi-Chan? You're a _GENIN_ too?" Naruto burst out loudly. She nodded. "Yes, or did you not notice?" she pointed up at her forehead "I had a kunai as well, isn't it obvious?"

"Well yeah..." Naruto frowned. Usagi sneered at him.

"Are you only talk or can you fight?" she asks eyeing him with a challenging look in her eyes. "You probably can't defeat _me_." Naruto got up with a clenched fist.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!!!!"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto dully after yawning. "Naruto calm down..." he said calmly before closing his eyes. His head tilted over onto Usagi's shoulder.

"HEY!! Don't lean on my shoulder!!!" she yelled as she shoved him off but he just flopped to the ground. "He's asleep." Choji said. Usagi poked him. "Wake up!" he didn't flinch.

Choji looked down at him. "No use." she snatched the bag of chips from Choji and smacked him with it. "Oy, wake up!"

Shikamaru rolled over as begun to snore, sighing she ripped the small hole in the bag a part above him. "He's a deep sleeper—" Shikamaru suddenly jolted upright.

"Eh…?" he moved chips from his face. "Choji…"

Choji stared at Usagi "It wasn't me." Shikamaru looked to her. "Oh."

Usagi shrugged. "It's not my fault if you woke up when I was hitting you with the bag of chips I wouldn't have dumped them." Shikamaru yawned once more.

"You have some crazy ideas."

Lifting herself to her feet she marched over to Naruto. "I was in such a good mood to kil-... I mean fight too." she breathed with a sigh.

Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto soon left, it was dark out and she set out to find her team mates. She still remembered the promise of meeting at the Ichiraku ramen place so she figured they probably were there already.

Usagi arrived at the ramen stand but didn't spot her team mates anywhere. _Where could they have gone!? Did they leave me behind!???_ She walked into the shop to ask the owner if he saw a girl and boy approach near here.

"No, you and those three boys were my last customers."

She dipped her head in thanks and decided to wait outside for them to show up. She leaned against the wall though her eyes wouldn't look straight. She fought to keep her eyes open but her gaze drifted off and she fell into a slumber.

The next day...

NARUTO'S P.O.V

"He he, I'll have a big bowl of Ramen then go train!" I had started running towards Ichiraku but spotted Usagi leaning up against the wall.

"Eh Usagi-Chan?"

I ran over to shake her. "Usagi-Chan." she didn't respond. I heaved her onto my back and began running as I carried her back to my house I lifted my head to look at her.

_It was a cold night yesterday_... _she must have fallen asleep_. I thought speeding up my pace.

BACK TO USAGI

Usagi blinked her eyes open, everywhere around her began in a blur and soon she found that she lay in a bed.

Naruto strode into the room carrying a tray of food "You're awake?" Usagi quickly scrambled from the bed. "Where am I."

He pulled up a chair "My house." she glanced around "So... small." Naruto placed the food tray on the small table beside the bed. "Help yourself."

"Did you see anyone come to the ramen shop last night..." her eyes shifted unsurely towards the food. He tilted his head before sitting back down. "I wasn't there last night, were you waiting for someone?" he noticed her staring.

"Go on, it's not poison."

Usagi eyed the tray lustfully; "Hmm… one can't hurt." she reached for an apple instead of the banana. "Don't you like bananas?" Naruto asked not being to fond of apples himself.

"Err-" she hadn't wanted it because she always recalled the banana peel from the trash can…

"As… I was saying…" she said wanting to switch the subject back. "For two people... my team mates, they were supposed to meet me there." A serious look became visible on Naruto's face. "Would you like me to ask the owner if he saw them."

"Nah... don't bother, I already asked."

Naruto eyes saddened "I don't mind..." Usagi avoided his gaze. "Oh alright, do what you like." Naruto stood up. "You won't be disappointed! I'll find them!" he thrust a finger at his chest. "I'll leave you to rest." she nodded and soon after closed her eyes.

NARUTO'S P.O.V

I watched Usagi close her eyes and fall back asleep before I left the room. On the way I spotted Shikamaru and Choji so I told them the news. Shikamaru seemed to look worried so I brought them to where she slept. Choji didn't seem to care since his face was stuffed full of chips.

Watching Usagi sleep was different then the first time I brought her here as now she never stopped thrashing. I understood after a while though that she must have been having a nightmare of some sort, muttering and talking in her sleep. Suddenly Usagi shot up with her eyes still closed and yelled out "NO!" slowly I watched her open them. She looked very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

"What am I doing here..." she slowly glimpsed around the room. "Wasn't I..." she looked to the three. "Shikamaru... Naruto... Choji."

Naruto rose from his chair. "Usagi-Chan you don't remember anything???" she looked up at the ceiling.

"What about yesterday? Do you not remember?" Shikamaru shot her a grave look.

She touched a finger to her lips. "I haven't forgotten anything." she crinkled her eyes at them. "You act like I have." Naruto and Shikamaru exchanged looks.

"Usagi-Chan you remember everything but not how you got here...?" Naruto looked extremly hurt. Shikamaru hadn't spoke as he was whispering something to Choji, it sounded like he said "Dump the chips." What on earth did that mean?

Choji had a blank expression form on his face as he half-stumbled over to Usagi and tore open his chip's bag overtop her head. She took a chip from her hair.

"Huh..."

Shikamaru sighed. "Still don't remember?" she lowered her head, attempting to search her memories.

"Wait... yes... a house... my Grandparents..." everyone stared at her.

"WHAT!??" Naruto shouted.

"Eh... wait I didn't finish..." she scratched lightly at her chin; Naruto took a hold of her shoulders and briskly shook. "Earlier!! What happened here earlier!"

She took Shikamaru by the hand and led him outside, ignoring that Naruto spoke "Shikamaru... Could you listen?"

Shikamaru merely stared at his hand and hers. She rounded on him "WELL!?!" she roared.

"Humph, fine I'll go by myself." she stomped away. Shikamaru right behind her. "How troublesome..." he muttered. Walking to the edge of the forest she turned to face him.

"Is there an old well?"

Shikamaru slouched by her into the trees. "Not that I recall…" he faded off.

"Darn!" she began to tread at a faster pace. "Something familiar!" she dived through some bushes and continued along the trees. _I remember going this way_... She glanced upward at a branch.

"I can teach you."

"Teach me... really?"

"Are you strong?"

"Ha-ha,"

"More than you could imagine."

She shook her head. _This is_... She dashed out of more brush to see a worn down building ahead. "This is...!" Shikamaru who still followed close behind burst out of the bushes a second after she did.

"Usagi?"

Slowly she swayed awkwardly to stand at the building's open door. "This... house." she wandered inside. _Everything's coming back to me_. My _Grandparents were killed here! By bandits_... _thieves_...

She stopped at a shut door a few steps down the empty hallway. She reached for the doorknob and swung the door open. "Bones..." she instantly noticed a pair of skeletons lying in a corner.

"There flesh is all gone..." she stared down at them. Shikamaru soon entered into the room, inspecting around thoroughly before coming over. "Why did you want to come here."

Usagi was crouching down on her knees, staring at her hand after she removed it from the floor. Dry blood had been smeared to it.

"This house... I used to live here..." she murmured before crawling closer to the skeletons.

"These were my Grandparents."

"I've think we've better get out of here..." he whispers though loud enough so she could hear. "It's not safe, the roof might cave in any second now." she ignored him and the shuddering ceiling above her as a cycle of sound echoed inside her head she sees a small glimpse of someone approaching before her eyes shut.

She awoke to see the medical team swarming around her, dazed at first as she saw Shikamaru patrolling behind her before realizing they entered into the Hospital. He reversed direction when they reached the corridors, continuing to lead Usagi down the hallway until they met up with a nurse. She after swept an arm around her. "Here..." she pushed open a door to the nearest room.

She stared at the bed and shook her head. "Let me go!" the nurse ignored her refusals as she forced her head back upon the pillow. She smiled when she saw that Usagi squirmed no longer before she scurried from the room.

"What was all that about...?" asked Naruto. "I don't need to stay here! This is absurd!" she crossed her arms angrily. The door to the room suddenly slammed against the wall to reveal Shikamaru "I talked everything over with the nurse." his eyes came to Usagi lying in the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Fine thank you..." she mutters.

He sighed and glanced at Naruto. "She's still in a bad mood?" Naruto merely nodded as he scratched his head. "I came here to give you this." he handed her a small cup of ramen. Usagi immediately accepted it "Thanks." she says being quite hungry since she refused to eat the food the nurse gave her.

"What happened?" she asks Shikamaru. "The roof fell in." he says and stretches his hands high above his head. "How come you're so tired?" she notices his facial features looked even more less enthusiast then ever.

"I stayed with you the entire night until the medical team came... they didn't believe me you see..." she felt uncomfortable at his speech.

"Well that's all I've got to say." he turned to leave but stopped between the door. He looked to have something else on his mind but didn't speak it out loud. She watched him stand there until he completely exited the door.

"Don't ask me what that was about..." she said, seeing the odd expression on Naruto's face. "I wasn't going to say anything." she rolled over. _I wonder if my team mates know_... _that I'm in the Hospital_...

Naruto gazed at her before turning abruptly to the door. _They'll find out sooner or later_... She closed her eyes to listen to the door being slammed and reopened once again.

"Usagi-sama." she slowly opened her eyes to appear at the ground. _That voice_... _why does it sound so familiar_... She examined the person's feet and as she raised her head she met someone's eyes.

"Kabuto...!" she hastily drew back. "Why are you here!?!" he continues to stare at her.

"The nurse said you were in a bad state... you look fine to me..."

"You can't fool me. You want something... what do you want with me?"

"My my, still sharp as ever I see." he uttered with a laugh.

"Orochimaru sent you didn't he?" slowly she reached for a kunai. "I'll be the one to stop this!" she shouts as she sprang at him.

"...Usagi-sama I don't want to fight you." he said while stopping her attack though blood still managed to drizzle out and down his arm.

"Why do you run? Do you have some sort of grudge against him...?" she willed her lips into a smile. "I keep my things to myself." he did not look happy at this answer.

"Usagi, Usagi... I have no intention of hurting you... I do not want to fight..." he proceeds with his speech when he sees she didn't speak. "Orochimaru-sama trusted you, he entrusted you with many of his secrets... and you do this to him."

"What secrets?! He told me none!" his expression cracked. "...The creature you summon." he almost looked fuming at being interrupted.

"You better not do anything to any of them... or else... I will kill you...!" Kabuto pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I wouldn't dream of hurting any of your friends." her whole expression widened.

"You... were spying on me?!" her grip on the kunai she held near his face slackened as it dropped it cut his face.

"I may have to get serious here...!" he limped backwards with a hand pressed to his cheek.

"Kabuto, I told you... I told you many times... do not estimate me!!" she grabbed two kunais and threw it at him leaving a third gripped tightly in her hand. "I won't let you succeed Kabuto... I am giving you back this!" she took something from her pocket and threw it at his feet.

"We are no longer allies, we are enemies!" he retrieved the forehead protector from the floor as he looked at it his hand curled into a fist. "Why... this is...?"

"A scar in the past." she watches him slide his hands into position. "Ahhh... Kabuto, you going to get serious now?" a glint of mischievousness appeared in her eyes. "Bring it on. Show me what you have learned." she said having thrown a shuriken she aimed for his leg.

"Ha!" he had easily dodged it. "I thought you were much better then that dear Usagi." she blinked at him. _That hand sign was a trick!?_ Sudden pain erupted inside her arm as she alerts her attention towards it she notices a needle. "I guess you got a little... stronger..." she pulled it out to let blood gush out.

"Heh, you sure? I got way stronger than you think." he said while lightly scratching her cheek.

"Paying me back eh...?"

"I think I did enough here... I'll see you again." head lowered in a bow he makes his get away by dissolving in a puff of smoke. The nurse suddenly burst through the door.

"Hello Usagi...?" her smile fades. "W-What happened here??" she made her way towards her.

"Did you by any chance let someone named Kabuto in here?" the nurse glanced down. "Yes I did. He said you two were friends..." Usagi drew in a large breath. "And you trusted his word on it."

_I'll pay you back for this Kabuto! Just you wait!_ She looked back at the nurse to notice she still stood there. "What exactly did you come in here for?"

"To tell you... that visiting hours were over." she said hurriedly. "You've better get back in that bed!" Usagi first bowed her head before swaying over to collapse on top of it.

_Kabuto_... She thought again.

Usagi moves her weight forward seeing blurs of a room. _Morning already_..._?_ She thought while rubbing her eyes as she begins to notice the full picture of the room.

"Mornin' Usagi-Chan!" she turned to see Naruto in a chair. "Where's Shikamaru...?" she asks.

"Out training."

"This early in the morning?" her head tilts at him. "Why are you grinning?" she notices his grin just continued to get broader.

"You're aloud to leave now." he scratched his head when he received no answer. "Why do have a strange expression on your face?"

"I just thought it was a relief that I didn't need to stay in the Hospital any longer." he begins to stare at the ceiling. "You recovered fast..."

"Why? Does it bother you?" he seemed to have been pondering on what to say next.

"No... You just seemed more willing to talk with me." she held her breath, feeling her cheeks turn color. She now stared everywhere around the room but not at him. "Usagi-Chan?" Naruto questioned noticing she wouldn't look at him.

She whipped her head around, the color that flared to her cheeks faded. "Thanks for mentioning it... I don't think the nurse would of." she already pulled off her covers and raced towards the door. Naruto kept his eyes following her until she skidded around a corner to disappear from sight.

As she was near a training spot she decided to look if Shikamaru was around. He was so she strode towards him. "Oy Shikamaru!" she called for his attention.

Shikamaru notices the scar on her face. "Where did that scar come from? ...I don't remember seeing it." she put a hand to her face. "It looks serious. Shouldn't you get medical treatment for it-"

"Stop talking already!" she crossed her arms. "I rather not mention it and it is NOT serious!" he sighed deeply. "It must be serious if you don't want to talk about it." she couldn't understand how he always found away to irritate her.

"Forget it." she mumbles.

"Fine..." to change subject she asks how his training was doing.

"Not so good..." he replies in a bored tone. "If you don't like training, why train?!" Usagi mentions impatiently.

"I have to get stronger."

"What for?!" he didn't answer. This caused her to be displeased because she glowered at him before turning away; he grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "Be careful, OK?" she seized it away, a look of disgust sketched on her face. "Who do you think I am?" she said and marched away.

_What did he mean?_ She eyed her surroundings cautiously to spot Naruto waving at her. "Usagi-Chan, Usagi-Chan! THESE people claim they know you!!" he had a finger thrust at there chests.

"Shin." she looked to the boy. "Usagi." he responds to her as Kyoko timidly hid behind him. Naruto's eyes were flicking back and forth between them. "You _do_ know them?"

Usagi forced herself to not let a sneer appear. "They are my missing team mates."

"The ones who forced you to sleep in the cold!?!" she glances at him with the sneer she couldn't resist having. "That's them." Shin begins glaring at Naruto. "Who... Who is this guy?!"

"That is none of your business." she answers. "I just want to know why you suddenly show up in front of me!"

Kyoko tugged on Shin's sleeve. "NOT now!" he said as he pulled his arm away from further reach, deliberately not looking at her. "...Usagi... there's... something... you should know."

"What? Well then, spit it out!" she folded her arms to wait for him to speak. "He's..." Shin's eyes land on Naruto who stood listening intently.

"Yes?" Usagi quizzically asked. "No, he cannot know..." his eyes stayed focused on him.

She threw her arms up in impatience. "It was nice seeing _you_ but I think I'll be leaving now!"

"No! Usagi! No! He's coming! He's coming!" she wasn't listening; she already strode at high pace towards a cluster of trees. She goes over to collapse by one.

"Ah there you are." quickly she looked up; she hadn't realized a person stood on its branch. Her eyes dilated at seeing the pale skinned man, the one person she didn't want to see.

"I hear you're no longer a loner anymore... you do not fight for only yourself now... you're among there ranks now!" she readied herself to take a kunai from her pouch though notice it was gone. Quickly she looked around for it on the grass but it was useless as he held it in his hands.

"Looking for this are we now?"

She expressed laughter. "Ah no, I was mistaken that you took this-" she pulled apart a scroll she had kept in her pocket, trailing her hand across it to make a giant scythe appear with a few weapons hanging off its blade. It looked tempting to grab the whole bunch but it wouldn't be a very wise decision so she chose one kunai.

As she had her back turned he summoned an imitation of himself. Failing to distinguish the clone she randomly threw it at the one she thought was him. Immediately it evaporated at the hit. She turned to look over her shoulder to see the real one standing there.

He threw numerous kunai which she bound sideways to dodge but lost her balance in the progress. "I have no use of you any longer!" he stepped a heavy foot upon her right hand to make it impossible to regain a standing position without enduring pain.

"Orochimaru-sama…you…." her words came out in a short ragged gasp.

"Can't summon that creature of yours now can you?" she held her lips into a painful smile at seeing Naruto and Shikamaru behind him.

"Usagi!!" both of them yelled.

"Too late boys," she felt him push more weight onto her hand. Her gaze withdrew from them to look at Orochimaru with distress. A sudden crack in her right wrist made her left rouse awake. She hadn't hesitated at slamming the blood stained hand to the ground.

"Where am I... am I dead?" she spoke out loud upon awaking underwater. Looking ahead she saw the back of a serpents head. She moved her fingers along it until she touched a pair of horns.

"K-Kaiju!" she meant to say but only bubbles came out. Slowly it turned its massive head towards her, its azure eyes penetrating through her. It seemed to understand immediately that she couldn't breathe as it rotated direction towards a glimmer of light above them. She let an intake of water escape her mouth when they surfaced. Around her she appeared to see nothing more than a lake. "So... I'm not dead." her eyes continue to study her surroundings.

"I've seen this lake..."

"Don't wade out to far!"

"Usagi! Come back!"

"That's too far...!"

Raiju... reversed summon and sent me here... She stared at the lake in thought until Raiju moved its snout to touch her hand. She felt no pain erupt, probably because Orochimaru put it out of further use.

It helped her reach land and as she turned to thank him it waved its vibrant head before diving in after a fish. Her sodden clothes slowed her down but she continued to run.

NARUTO, SHIKAMARU AND CHOJI'S P.O.V

"Usagi's dead..." Naruto told them.

"N-No...!" a mixture of fear and grief appeared on Kyoko's face as Shin couldn't help a smile from crossing his lips.

"Tragic."

Naruto after watched them take off out the door. Choji merely stared with his usual blank expression towards Shikamaru who sat fixated at a chess board. "He's been like that the entire day since Usagi..."

"Ugh!" Shikamaru lowered his head with his fingers digging in at both sides. "No matter how many times I move them the results are the same!" he removed a hand to sway it across the board. "If I move here, the queen gets taken... if I go here..."

"What's this about a queen...?" he pries his eyes from the board to see Usagi stood with her hand against the door. You could hear her heart beat rapidly even at a distance.

"Sorry, did I take long?" she spoke breathlessly. Shikamaru looked ready to dash at her but instead turned his attention back to the chess board.

"Your move."


End file.
